1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interior components for vehicles and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly suitable for mounting a sun visor in a vehicle interior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sun visors are typically mounted in a vehicle in a manner that allows a visor blade to pivot between a “stored” position adjacent an interior headliner and a “use” position adjacent a vehicle windshield. Since the sun may enter a side window of a vehicle, most sun visors are allowed to pivot between the windshield and the side window in the “use” position.
A number of methods have been proposed for moveably mounting a sun visor to a vehicle interior. One known method is a snap-in type mount. This type of mount is generally the easiest and most cost effective to install, since a mounting member simply snaps into a hole in an interior panel of a vehicle. A pivot rod supported visor blade is then moveably attached to the mounting member to complete the installation of the sun visor.
It has become increasingly more popular for vehicle manufacturers, particularly in the automotive industry, to require vehicle component suppliers to supply integrated vehicle systems. One such integrated system is a vehicle headliner assembly that includes, among other components, a vehicle headliner, a driver sun visor and a passenger sun visor. Conventional sun visor mounts are typically configured for use with a single headliner configuration. However, the ability to use a single mount with multiple headliner configurations would allow a supplier to streamline their product portfolio and reduce the various costs associated with providing multiple mount configurations. Accordingly, a need exists for a modular mount suitable for use with different headliner configurations.